Carlisle? In a tutu!
by noire trieze
Summary: After a trip to the theater to watch Nessies first performance, Carlisle indulges in a new activity, unbeknownst to the rest of his family...


**Carlisle Does Ballet**

"Well, that was a waste of three hours of my eternity. Stupid Nutcracker," yawned Emmett, as we left the Royal Academy of Ballet.

"Be nice Em. It was Renesme's first performance, we're here to support her, remember?" Rosalie replied, as she smacked him over the head, sounding like two boulders slamming together, despite their differences in size. Emmett was huge, six foot five, built like one of the contestants from the Mr. Universe competition (without the steroid use, of course), with curly brown hair, and a dimpled face that made him look deceptively innocent when he smiled despite his hulking musculature. Rosalie, alternatively, was also tall, but not as tall as her husband, standing at five foot eleven, with golden blonde hair that shone like a halo, even in the weak Forks sunlight, and had such striking facial features that people often got the wrong impression of her, immediately assuming that she believed herself to be above all else, whilst in fact, she was a very loving person, you just had to break through her tough exterior which had built because of people misconception of her.

"OUCH! I know, but I can't even make fun of her for having to work hard to get here, or her lead role as Maria! She made it into the school first time round, same as the audition for the part. Even I can't make I joke out of that," he pouted like a petulant child at being deprived the opportunity to make fun of his only niece.

"Children! Can't you all just get along for once?" Esme asked, exasperatedly. Ever the peace maker, she tried to reason with them all in her usual logical demeanour, as she often had to as the 'mother' of the family. With her constantly smiling face, and her caramel curls, with her calming nature, she was every ones ideal mother, and the way she handled her 'children,' it was like she was born to take care of children, considering the frequency of which she had to deal with Emmett, who was such a big kid despite his age, she always retained her patience. "It's a big night for Renesme. Carlisle…"

"NO! I'm telling you, here and now, in front of everyone, that that was the worst performance of The Nutcracker I have ever seen!" Esme was cut off by the dulcet tones of her, technically eldest, son Edward.

"Edward, that is not fair. Have you seen every performance of The Nutcracker ever produced?" Bella, his wife of ten years, asked. "I didn't think so, so I suggest that you take back that comment immediately before anyone else hears you, especially Renesme." she said when he didn't reply.

Despite the fact that she was over a foot shorter than her husband (albeit only just), Bella had a glare that was not to be contended with, whilst still maintaining such a sweet face, that any opponent of hers would concede defeat, even if they were in the right, because her heart-shaped face had such an innocent naivety to it, that, when paired with her large brown doe eyes, no one could resist melting when near her. It was once said by Alice, her best friend and sister-in-law, that she could melt a heart of stone triple dunked in liquid nitrogen.

"But I've heard better versions of Tchaikovsky's compositions, by far. I don't need to have seen every rendition of the ballet to know that." Edward began to get perturbed over his wife's lack of musical knowledge, and so began to pull at his golden bronze agitatedly, whilst his liquid gold eyes simultaneously darkened, expressing his frustration. Being over six foot tall, and stunningly beautiful, added with his rather loud outburst, he began to attract a lot of attention, and so passers-by began to point, and whisper behind their hands, a majority of them females.

"I can do better than those… those… I can't even think of a word to describe what that god-awful orchestra was, but I know that I can do better than them, by myself, eyes closed, with my hands tied behind my back! In fact, a blind monkey with stumps for hands could do better than that, while trying to find and pick up a banana!"

"A monkey with no hands could do better than who at what, Dad?" asked a sweet soprano voice. The entire gathering of Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper turned towards the voice, and were presented with a resplendent, post-performance Renesme, their granddaughter, daughter, and niece respectively.

"Oh, nothing sweetie. Your dad was just being ridiculous. Again." Alice replied. Alice was small physically, only five feet tall, with short black hair, but was regarded as larger than life in her nature, with her eternally youthful vitality, and extremely bubbly personality.

"So, no change there then, is there dad?" called Renesme to her bashfully retreating father. After her seven years of rapid growth, which began to decrease before finally stopping a little over a year ago, from a toddler to the young woman now standing before them all, Renesme now stood at five foot eight, had beautiful bronze hair, similar to her fathers, and rich chocolate brown eyes she was lucky enough to inherit from her mother. Combined with her current glow, she stood before them all gloriously, and shone with a glow only those who were proud of themselves without being boastful were able to achieve.

Those just passing by thought her to be famous, purely because she was so beautiful, and had such a large crowd around her, and so began to ask her for her autograph, each time graciously accepting their request, jokingly saying "Keep a hold of that. One day it might be worth something." However, she then had to explain to all of the people that she wasn't actually famous, but they didn't care because she was simply so enchanting.

Carlisle remained curiously and conspicuously quiet throughout the entire exchange.

**this is my first fanfic i've published, and i's like to know if i should continue it.**

**R&R 2 let me know**

**noire trieze xXx**


End file.
